La vie d'une feuille de thé
by Jihane
Summary: La vie d'une feuille de thé magique dont on parle entre-autre dans le tome 3


La vie d'une feuille de thé ... 

Atchoum ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette poudre jaune ? Aaaaaah...il est tôt ! Waw mais ma parole, ça y est, je vois le soleil ! Super, c'est génial ! Waw quel temps ! Pas trop nuageux, même beaucoup de lumière, pas étonnant que je sois née !

N'empêche...ça ne me dit pas toujours pas ce que c'était que cette poudre dorée... hé mais attends un peu...mais c'est vrai, je vis !!! C'est vraiment génial ! Je pense, je vois, bon je ne sais pas me déplacer mais il ne faut pas demander la lune non plus.

C'est beau la vie quand même... Mais j'aimerais bien me déplacer, je me demande si je vais rester accrochée à cette tige toute ma vie... Hé ! Il y a quelqu'un qui vient ! Par ici ! Cueillez-moi ! Ouais c'est ça ! Continue... STOP ! Voilà, je suis juste là !! Allez, baisse-toi gros tas ! Oui bien et maintenant tu me cueilles ? Ouais ! Tout compris ! Merci encore vieux, je te revaudrai ça !

Aaaah ! C'est tout noir ici ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Hé mais vous êtes d'autres feuilles de thé non ? Comment ça va ? Moi, trop fort, c'est vraiment génial de se réveiller hein ? Et la vie, pas possible c'est super ! Au fait, vous savez où on va ?... Tant pis on verra bien... En fait pourquoi on nous cueille ? Oui, je sais que c'est pour nous changer d'air mais ça c'est pour nous. Pour ceux qui nous cueillent, on a quel intérêt ? Punaise, c'est pas possible combien de questions je pose, je sais, mais ça fait bizarre de se réveiller un matin et de penser tout-à-coup !

Quoi ? Mais... n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'ils nous trempent dans de l'eau bouillante ? Ca n'a aucun intérêt pour eux ! Parce qu'on est sales ? Ouais mais encore une fois alors c'est pour nous que c'est utile !

Hé ça sent bon ici ! Tiens, je sens aussi ! C'est vraiment cool de vivre quand même ! Oh ça bouge dans ce coin ! Hé ! Où est-ce qu'on nous emmène ? Hé ! Gros tas, sors-moi de là et dis-moi où on va ! Gros tas ? GROS TAS ?! T'es où mon pote ? Allez, fais pas l'idiot ! ... et zut, j'aurais préféré rester sur la tige finalement...

Bon, ça balance mais à part ça, il ne se passe pas grand chose... Allez les copines, moi je pique un petit somme, à plus tard, réveillez-moi quand il se passera quelque chose !

.....................zzzzz ............zzz .........zz...... hein quoi ? Ca y est ? On est arrivé quelque part ? Où on est ? Hé ben on nous aura tenu dans le secret jusqu'au bout en tout cas!

Hé ! Ca y est ! Regardez ! De la lumière ! Oh c'est bon, je sais que vous avez des yeux, j'ai pas l'habitude c'est tout ! Vraiment ingrates les feuilles de thé... Mais non, j'ai rien dit, c'est toi qui pense trop !

Hé, on nous soulève ! Aaaaaaaaah !!! Aïe !! Gros tas pourrait être un peu moins brutal. Hé, mais c'est pas gros tas ! C'est qui cette maigrichonne aux énormes lunettes ? Peut-être qu'elle va nous dire où on va ! Hé ! Toi ! Tu nous emmènes où ?...Comment ça « entrez » ? Aïe ! C'est où ce nouvel endroit ? En tout cas, cette fois on voit quelque chose ! On dirait une espèce de parois transparente... ça doit être du verre.

Ca va les filles ? Pas trop secouées ? Ouais, moi ça va ! Hé, regardez ! C'est qui tout ce petit monde qui entre ? Ah !! C'était sûrement ça le « entrez » de tout à l'heure ! Décidément, faudra que je m'habitue à penser, c'est difficile !

Chuut ! Taisez-vous les copines, la maigrichonne parle, on va peut-être enfin en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'on fait ici !

Ouais... apparemment, elle s'appèle Trelawney ... je propose qu'on l'appèle Trela pour aller plus vite, ça vous va les copines ? Comme si vous n'en n'aviez rien à faire ! Apprenez à penser ! C'est super-utile les diminutifs ! C'est bon, c'est bon, je me tais, restez incultes...

......... On dirait un cours de divination non ? Ce gars-là avec la griffe sur le front, il n'a vraiment pas de bol... Crever au fond d'un bar à moitié saoul, moitié drogué, pauvre mec !

Ma parole, il est pas le seul, le roux à côté va se faire choper par un aéroplane quand il sera sur son balai ! Y'a pas de quoi rire mais...hin hin !

Hé ! Classe les boules de verres...on voit des trucs à l'intérieur ! Hé ! Trela a dit que si on regardait dans la position où on est, on verra notre mort dedans ! Cool ! Attendez, laissez-moi me concentrer ... euh ... ben ça ressemble à une tasse mais je ne vois pas très bien le rapport... ... c'est long...

zzzz... zzzzzz...... hm ? Quoi? Hé! Hé les copines!! On bouge !! Trela nous a pris dans sa main ! Ca y est ! On va peut-être faire quelque chose ! ... Huf ! C'est quoi cette vapeur super-chaude ? Finalement, t'avais peut-être raison tout à l'heure, elle va peut-être nous laver... AAAAAAAAAAAH !! Ca brûûûûûle !! Aaaaaah... C'est quand on rentre que ça fait mal mais finalement c'est très agréable là-dedans, on dirait un jacuzzi ... Héé ! L'eau devient toute orange-verte, on dirait que ça vient de nous ! Hé ben voilà pourquoi on a besoin de nous ! C'est pour colorer l'eau ! C'est tout bête finalement ! Bah ! C'est quoi cette poudre blanche ! Pouh ! Du sucre, c'est écoeurant !

Ca va les copines, vous êtes toujours là ? Hé !! Pourquoi on tombe tout d'un coup ? Aaaaaah ! Hé ! Une tasse ! Cool, c'est tout propre ! Hein ? Une tasse ? Mince, c'est ce que j'ai vu dans la boule tout à l'heure ! ... Mais non, pleure pas ! Comme si on allait mourir dans cette tasse, y'a rien de mal là-dedans ! Ouf ! Ca s'est calmé dans le jacuzzi ! Waw ! Ca bouge !! Hein? Où va l'eau? Hé ! L'eau reviens, on va mourir de froid ! ... Mais arrête de pleurer ! C'est une expression !!

Partie l'eau... Wouah...j'ai sommeil ! Bon, ils ne doivent plus avoir besoin de nous maintenant, on peut dormir tranquilles. Allez, bonne nuit les filles !

Et c'est ainsi que la feuille de thé cessa pour toujours de penser. Le professeur Trelawney prédit grâce à elle qu'Harry allait rester cloué deux semaines au lit pour maladie fin mai et qu'il raterait ses examens à cause de cela. Harry n'eut aucun problème de santé jusqu'aux examens et passa son année sans problème, excepté en potion comme à son habitude. Les feuilles de thé furent enterrées sous des plantations de mandragores comme engrais.

Fin


End file.
